


A reunion long coming

by Amehwriter



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, Post Season 4, Reunion, here yall go discord server, i provided, mother and daughter reunions, this is what fluff looks like i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehwriter/pseuds/Amehwriter
Summary: SEASON 4 SPOILERS AHEADThe reunion between Carmen and her mom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	A reunion long coming

**Author's Note:**

> The things in || || are translations. Since Carlotta (or Vera Cruz) was latina, I guessed she would speak Spanish.

After a faint knock, a door opens up and reveals Carlotta standing there.

“Um hi?”

Carlotta drops everything she has and with a sigh she says “¿Maria? ¿Esa eres tú?” 

||Maria? Is that you?||

Carmen laughs a little and sighs in relief, she remembered her “Si mama, soy yo”

||Yes mom, it's me||

Carmen's mom looked shocked as she looked at her daughter, who she thought was dead after all these years. Who she thought had been killed or kidnapped by the people who did so to the love of her life. And it was hard to believe, but she had to. Her one hope of connecting to her family was in front of her. And she will never pass up the chance. “¡Pues entra!”

||Well enter please!||

Carmen went inside and immediately found herself being nearly trampled to death by a bunch of children coming up to her. 

“Who is this?” “Quién es?” “Se te parece mucho”

They eventually got the children to play outside and Carlotta sat down. “Dios mío, eso fue un trabajo duro”

||My God, that was hard work||

Carmen looked at her mom. She looked a lot like carmen, but older obviously. She was a nice person. The feeling of dread she had had earlier disappeared.

“Well um, mom, I mean um mamá-”

“No its okay I speak English fluently”

“Oh great, so um… how did you meet dad”

There was tension in the room after the question was asked, but Carlotta eventually spoke.

“He was on one of his missions for his employer, Valuable Imports, Lavish Exports.”

Carmen cringed, she didn’t want to, but she had to tell her sooner or later, but before she could say something, Carlotta continued.

“He was in a meeting, and once he left he got some coffee, he sat down, and spilled some coffee, I was just there at the right time, I had an extra, I gave it to me, we sat down, talked, and agreed to meet up. From there, we really hit it off, and eventually he proposed to me, the day when he well… died, he had said he had something to tell me about, but I don't know what, I already knew about you, I had actually already seen you, so I wonder what it was….”

Carmen sighed “I think I know what it was”

As she explained everything in detail, her mother had multiple expressions. Betrayal, hurt, anger, sadness, even happiness in some moments. After everything was said and done Carlotta’s face was….. expressionless. She didn't know what to think. The person who she was going to marry was a super thief? Her daughter ended up being brainwashed by them? Her daughter had to go through the world being manipulated to be a thief, and was only able to understand it was wrong because of what was almost a freak accident. It was almost… unbearable. She didn't know what to say. 

“Mom?”

“I have to think about this for a while”

“Oh, its okay”

As Carmen got ready to leave, Carlotta started thinking. About how much she wanted to be in a family, no matter how much of it she missed at first, how much she wanted to get to know her daughter, and before Carmen could leave, Carlotta pulled her into a hug.

“Let’s meet up tomorrow”

Carmen smiled and said: 

“Sure”


End file.
